


花开之日

by Violet_Black



Series: 温室 [1]
Category: MCU
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black
Summary: “成年快乐，My little flower。”





	花开之日

预警：双性！Peter，强制Play  
*setting：养父子AU

Peter想象过很多很多次，自己十七岁成年的第一天该是如何度过的。可在男孩哪怕最疯狂的幻想里，也绝不不会出现现在这样的场面。  
他被自己的养父桎梏着，压在身下。  
“Da……Daddy……”  
男孩声音有点发颤，他的双手被对方用领带绑在一起，压在了头顶上。柔软的睡衣因为姿势的缘故上提了不少，露出一小截白皙柔韧的腰肢，和覆盖着漂亮却并不夸张的肌肉的小腹。  
粉红色的Hello Kitty睡裤是对方的恶趣味，但此时此刻，就算是看起来如此童真不过的东西，都染上了一层暧昧的情欲色彩。男孩的睡裤本就很松垮，在方才的挣扎中更是下滑了很多，只要轻轻一拽，他挺翘的小屁股就会完全暴露在空气中。  
Peter不明白自己到底是做错了什么，为什么他的daddy会把他压在床上，以一种他看不懂的眼神就这么注视着自己。  
“Daddy……”  
男孩有点怯怯地小声唤他，那男人的视线不知怎么让他有点喘不过气。“我、我约了朋友……要迟到了……”  
墙上的时钟停在距离零点半小时的位置，这本来意味着他在半小时后会和小伙伴们一起度过一个美好的庆祝会，以此纪念自己的成年。  
而绝不是像现在这样，躺在床上，双手被束缚，两条腿被男人的膝盖强行分开，罪魁祸首还目光深沉地看着他。  
Peter心中隐约战栗，他从没见过一向对自己温柔到纵容的daddy露出这种眼神，那视线本能般地令人感觉到危险。他发觉那甜蜜的焦糖色里面似乎有若隐若现的火光跳动，很久之后男孩才明白，那簇火的罪名叫情欲。  
“pete，”  
他的daddy叹息般地开了口，“你很不乖。”  
“我以为你知道自己的命运会是什么样的。”  
Tony隔着睡裤一把握上他的性器，Peter瞪大了眼睛，难以置信地看着男人的动作。  
“Daddy！”  
他挣扎着想要起身，却被下身骤然袭来的快感弄得腰肢一软，片刻便失了力气。  
成年人极富技巧地撸动着那根小东西，不时抠弄顶端的小口，从未有过的刺激感像浪潮一样席卷了Peter的神经中枢，男孩仰起头大口喘息，露出形状优美的脖颈，微微凸起的喉结不自觉滚动着。  
隔着睡裤柔软的面料更多了层束缚感，在男人的抚弄下，Peter的性器渐渐完全抬起头来，睡裤被顶出了一块形状，上面的Hello Kitty扭曲变形，被男孩溢出的前液玷污，蔓延出一片湿濡的深色。  
他的阴茎湿了个透彻，眼泪不住地从那个小孔中冒出来，未经人事的男孩仅仅是被人手淫，就已经舒爽地脚趾都蜷缩起来，嘴巴微微张开，一副有些失神的表情，像是承受不住要被弄坏了，又像是在渴求更粗暴的对待。  
青少年不自知的引诱是禁果，是毒药，是他懵懂的罪孽。  
“你把daddy的手都弄脏了，pete。”  
Tony低声说，男孩睡裤的裆部已经被他自己分泌出的液体浸透了，紧紧地贴合在身体上，勾勒出器官的形状。  
“你的小东西怎么能流那么多水，”  
半真半假地这么说道，男孩湿润着眼睫，有些难堪地红了脸，表情简直委屈得要哭出来，“别、别看……”  
“哦，我想起来了，”  
男人在他即将高潮的前一刻松开了手，也不顾男孩沉沦在欲海中的可怜模样，扒下他的睡裤和内裤，手指顺着大腿根部下滑，停留在他的养子最为外人所不知的秘密之处。  
“你能流水的地方可不止一个，对吧？”

本不该出现在男孩身上的女性器官散发着湿润的热气，像是朵引人采撷的小玫瑰，馥郁勾人。  
男人用两根手指夹住他的阴蒂，揉捏磨蹭，那可怜的肉粒很快被他弄得艳红涨大起来，花穴从刚才就已经开始一吞一吐地流泪，像是坏了闸的水龙头，淫水热情地一波波喷出来，被涂抹在大腿根部和他充血挺立的阴蒂上，沾得Tony满手都是亮晶晶的淫液。  
“你那些朋友，他们知道你其实是个小姑娘吗，pete？”  
“我、我不是……”  
男孩烧得混沌的大脑本能般地对这句言词做出反驳，他泣喘不止，“I'm not a girl……I'm a boy……I'm a……a man……uh！！！”  
阴蒂突然被什么又湿又热的东西袭击，男孩张开朦胧的泪眼，忍着羞耻望向自己一塌糊涂的下身，便看见他的养父，正埋首在自己大开的双腿间，舔弄他的肉粒。  
“不……不要……”  
男人的舌头灵活地在那里挑逗，Peter时不时便被刺激得身体抽搐一下，花穴里涌出来的淫水更多了，身下的床单被打湿了一片，甚至有些都喷到了男人脸上。  
“呜……我不要了，daddy……daddy……！我快……！！”  
Peter开始狂乱地扭动着身子，眼泪口水顺着脸颊淌下来，把他泛起潮红的脸蛋弄得糟糕又色情。  
男人模拟性交的样子，用舌头浅浅戳刺他的花穴，Peter全身电击一样不规则地颤抖起来，本能般地想合拢双腿，却被男人强行分开。  
他哭着求饶，陌生而又强烈的快感快把他逼疯了。“daddy……daddy……我不行了……别这样……哈啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
最后一声变了调的尖叫落下时，男孩的阴茎激动地射了好几股精液，花穴也同时喷出一大波淫水，像是失禁了一样。  
“呜……呜……”  
Peter喘息着流泪，胸膛剧烈地起伏，他把脸偏向一边紧闭起双眼，仿佛这样就能逃避自己在养父身下潮吹的事实，却被男人强硬地扳过脸来亲吻，等到对方放开他时，男孩已经连哭都没有力气了。  
“尝尝你自己的味道如何，小姑娘？”  
男人把沾染着淫液的手指抹上男孩被吻得艳红的双唇，那里泛出淋漓的水光。Tony眼神微暗地打量着身下这个被欺负惨了的男孩，他像是被暴风雨摧折过后的花朵，散发出糜烂的气味。整个人却又呈现出一副绽放时的淫乱样，男人突地狂躁起来，三两下褪去衣物，毫不怜惜地挺身没入男孩娇嫩的花穴。  
“哈啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……！！”  
那一瞬间的剧痛让Peter的脸色一下子苍白无比，他胡乱挣扎着，小腿踢到男人的腰胯，干脆被人拽着脚踝禁锢住，Tony一下又一下地狠狠抽插，粗大的性器被男孩花穴里的淫水泡着，又湿又热，爽得人灵魂深处都在打颤。  
占有他，弄脏他，撕碎他。  
他甚至错觉般感觉自己顶到了Peter的子宫口，那男孩在他身下哭着喊着挣扎，Peter喊自己daddy，满面眼泪地求饶，殊不知这样只会更加刺激男人欺负他的欲望罢了。  
“停……停下来……”  
Peter被操得昏昏沉沉，口水顺着仰起的脖子流到胸膛上，乳头被男人捏得肿大起来，好像真的是刚发育的少女一般。最令他羞耻到崩溃的是，后穴里也隐隐有了汹涌的湿意，男孩夹紧了屁股，花穴一缩一缩的。  
“真的要我停下来吗？”  
Tony把几根手指捅进Peter的嘴，翻搅着发出啧啧的水声，“别狡辩了小荡妇，你下面那张小嘴可不是这么说的。”  
床随着两个人的动作抖动，好像下一刻就要散架了一样，Peter呜呜哭着被男人随意摆弄，不知道又用前面射了几次后，Tony把他抱在自己怀里，握着男孩的腰上上下下，几乎要把他钉在自己的阴茎上。  
最后那一刻，他将精液全数射进自己养子的花穴里，咬着Peter的耳朵低语，“给daddy生个孩子吧，pete。”  
而男孩被操得伏在养父肩头上，没力气地用沙哑的声音啜泣。  
“成年快乐，My little flower。”

——FIN


End file.
